


Power Outage

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems (mentioned), F/F, Playful Atmosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper and Lapis are stuck at the temple with the Crystal Gems during a power outage. They start to joke around and playfully make remarks only to get scolded. When will they ever be freed from such snowy weather?





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my ipad in my notes so there's probably a few double spaces in there somewhere; i'm sorry about that!

“Will the power be back soon? I’m absolutely fucking freezing.”

“Me too.”

“Jasper- all of us are cold but the fire is the best we can do. Stop with your vulgar language and stop taking this for granted. If I wanted to, I could easily kick you outside,” Pearl announced rather boldly as she wandered down out of the loft. She had been gathering as many blankets as possible while Amethyst and Garnet started rummaging around for more as well.

It had been several hours since the power had been gone and honestly, it was rough. The snow outside was quite harsh, thus allowing none of the gems outside. Not even Jasper dared to go outside. She remained sitting in front of the fire with a blanket around her shoulders, cuddling with her lover who was still cold to the touch. Were all lazulis like this? Whatever the case was, she was bound to warm up this one. After all, she wanted her lover to feel comfortable. Therefore, she wrapped herself up a bit more with the blanket, continuing to share it with Lapis.

“Jasper? I know you like to eat so would you like to roast some marshmallows over the fire?” Pearl really hadn’t considered asking Lapis. It seemed the two still had a minor grudge.

“I want to,” Lapis piped up rather loudly, eagerly looking back toward Pearl. It seemed out of character for her to seem so excited but she couldn’t help it. Sweet foods were her thing and she couldn’t help but slightly smile at the thought of eating something sweet... with someone sweet.

“Ah. Understood. I’ll grab the bag for you and see if I have a stick around anywhere. If I don’t, I’ll lend you one of my spears,” Pearl reluctantly responded, deciding to start searching for a marshmallow stick and some marshmallows. 

Jasper looked down toward Lapis before she grinned, patting the blue gem’s soft blue belly. As she received the reaction of a squeak, she only repeated her action before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against the crook of Lapis’ neck.

“Are you supposed to be eating for two? Or a few?”

“Pfft- Jasper, I’m not pregnant. I’m just eating for one which is me, you big fish-brain.”

“Fish-brain? Hah. What a petty insult. I can come up with better such as... Fappy Lappy. I hear you in the middle of the night, don’t think I don’t.”

With a heated face and her blue eyes wide, Lapis was lost for words. She noticed Pearl hadn’t been looking which was probably good since she didn’t want anyone to hear what her lover just said. Therefore, she sat up a bit more and pushed Jasper onto her back before leaning forward and laying atop her chest.

“I bet you can’t beat this one- Jizzsper. Or Assper. Maybe even Jaspee or Jaspoop,” she playfully laughed and started to blow raspberries onto Jasper’s chest afterward.

Jasper barked out a laugh and she smugly leaned closer toward her lover before deciding to haul her into a kiss. Pressing her lips against Lapis’, she delightfully purred and eventually closed her eyes when Lapis relaxed into the kiss. With her paws upon Lapis’ shoulders and blue hands on her own shoulders, she deepened the kiss and let out a quiet moan of approval. Before the profane act could go any further, Pearl was in on the scene.

“Both of you- stop it! There will be no lewd acts made in this house- that includes gemling making /and/ excessive kissing with loud noises! You both should be so thankful Steven isn’t here right now! I would hate to have him pick up such... vulgar words from you two!” The gem squawked angrily, watching Lapis and Jasper sit up and rather bashfully nod. Handing over the marshmallow stick and the bag of soft sweets, Pearl eventually turned away, her cheeks burning a hot cyan blue. Could these two /ever/ keep it to themselves?! 

Lapis snorted before she started to laugh, rolling her eyes and opening the bag of marshmallows.

“Pussy.”

“Me?”

“No. Pearl. If I wanna fuck you, I’ll fuck you. Whenever and wherever I want. Maybe we could start banging right in front of her. Maybe I’ll knock you up right in front of her face while she complains about how naughty we are,” the blue gem smugly hummed, pushing the marshmallow onto the stick and nudging it into the fire.

Jasper’s face started to grow hot with embarrassment before she nervously let out a groan, shaking her head. Nonetheless, she watched Lapis before wrapping the blanket around herself once again, snuggling close to Lapis.

“I’d prefer private sex. Maybe somewhere that everyone can hear us, though. Mostly they’ll hear you screaming out my name while you cum. Ooooh, Jasperrrr, give me more! I want more of your big juicy dick!” she mocked Lapis with a coy laugh. However, she was scolded by Pearl once again. Great. What a buzzkill!

Lapis smugly glared back at her lover, sticking her tongue out playfully. “And I’d like to see you try to make me moan just a little.”

“You weren’t saying that the other night. You were sobbing for more, screaming, and panting out my name. You were tearing at the bedsheets while I pounded you into the mattress. I bet you still can’t walk right, can’t you?”

“My legs are still sore and so is my cunt. Shut up,” Lapis muttered under her breath, clearly becoming embarrassed. Nonetheless, the two were quiet as Lapis pulled the stick out of the fire and blew on the marshmallow. She leaned forward after turning the stick to her face, cautiously eating the sweet treat off of the metallic stick. Pulling it away from her lips, she licked them clean and reached into the bag for another marshmallow. Placing it on the stick, it went into the fire again.

Jasper stared rather intently before she let out a content purr, grinning lightly afterward. “I’m glad you’re mine. You’re so sweet. Just like these things,” she crooned, picking up a marshmallow and popping it into her own orange maw. Tasty!

“Yeah. You’re sour and salty just like cum, the ocean, and Pearl.”

“That sucks.”

“Like you,” Lapis laughed before she shook her head, reaching back to gently pat Jasper’s face. “Don’t look so down, Assper. I’m just joking. You’re sweet, too. And cheesy. Your romantic words are just too much for me. That’s why I hate hearing you when you talk about how much you love me.”

Jasper leaned into the touch with a tiny purr before she nodded and smiled afterward.

“I guess I’ll just have to write love notes for you.”

“Words are used to make love notes.”

“Oh. I’ll do... uh. Something. I swear,” she purred.

With that, the two cuddled a bit closer, sharing marshmallows while the rest of the gems started to prep for a rough and cool night at the temple. Whenever the power would be on, no one really knew. Hopefully, it would be soon so both the lovers would be free from torturing Pearl with their lewd words.


End file.
